Star Wars: Bad Choice
by most-wanted
Summary: In the times after the destruction of the Death Star, Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker are captured by the Empire and put on trial for their war crimes. Facing the judgement of the people, the schemings of an Emperor, they must come to terms with their past
1. Default Chapter

Chapter I: The Rescue  
  
Princess Leia Organa lay on the slab of metal that served as a bed in the Imperial detention centers, trying to summon back her strength.  
Darth Vader's interrogations, thorough and fierce, and left her body aching and her spirit broken. She was too exhausted to get up, but she dared not sleep for fear of waking up dead. She did not even have the strength to cry for Alderaan, for all of the futures and lives lost in the blink of an eye.  
In less than an hour, she would be nothing more than a memory, yet another causality to the Rebel cause, as so many have already been.  
She was not looking forward to dying, but maybe it was all for the best. She had failed all of those who had trusted her the most - her father, when she had failed to reach General Kenobi; her home world, when she assumed that Tarkin would show some mercy and logic when she supplied them with the location of the Rebel base.  
Nobody would ever know how she died. She would probably be shot. She would become an icon at the Alliance. The leaders would say that Leia Organa was a victim of the Emperor's injustice.  
Perhaps it was better that they would not know the truth,  
There were shouts and the sound of blasters being fired outside and her clouded and foggy mind vaguely registered that something was wrong. Maybe her execution would be postponed.  
Over it all, she could hear the clanging of boots, signaling that someone was coming.  
The door hissed open and she forced herself to open her eyes. Framed in the doorway was a stormtropper. She summoned her strength and pushed herself up onto one elbow.  
The stormtropper stood, awkwardly and silent, just inside the door, unsure as to what he should be doing.  
Leia arched an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?"  
"Huh?"  
She stared in interest. This was definitely not protocol.  
"Oh, the uniform."  
He reached up and pulled off his helmet. The first thing she noticed were his eyes. His ice-blue piercing eyes. They seemed somewhat familiar.  
"I'm Luke Skywalker," he said. "I'm here to rescue you!"  
  
* * *  
  
"We can't keep running forever."  
Luke looked over his shoulder and grinned at the princess trying desperately to keep up.  
"We can try!"  
"Then consider this," she said breathing heavily. I know my way to the detention block and the officers' observation gallery. You know the way from the hanger to the level above it and the detention block. Given the massive size of this ting, we have a very good chance of getting lost!"  
Luke muttered under his breath and slid to a halt. "You have a point there."  
Princess Leia slumped against the corridor wall and shut her eyes, breathing deeply. "Another good point is that the Imperials will be most likely suspicious of two civilians running a marathon on a space station that the Senate doesn't even know about."  
Luke nodded and wiped sweat off his eyebrow. "And we smell as though we did laps in the garbage system."  
Leia nodded and shook slightly as she remembered the memory. "Either way, we don't fit the physique of anyone who should be on the station. I suggest we maintain a low profile and make our way back to the main hanger. Your friends should be able to meet us there."  
Luke grabbed her arm and forced her to face him. What he saw horrified him.  
Her brown eyes were bloodshot from some sort of interrogation drug. There were bruises around her neck and arms and half-healed cuts.  
"What did they do to you?"  
She look away, clearly ashamed. "I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just say that the destruction of Alderaan was the last in a long line of brutal tactics to make me tell them where the Rebel base was." She pulled up her sleeve and showed her many small punctures and bruises. "Most of them were from interrogation, but the last one was a drug they gave me in preparation from my execution. They gave me enough to keep me sedated until I was back in my cell.  
She glanced up and smiled. "That was before I realized that I'd have to lead a bunch of clumsy commandos on my own escape. I also didn't count on reality. When you barged in, I barely had they strength to sit up."  
"I'm sorry."  
Impulsively, he drew her into a gentle embrace. She rested her forehead against his collar bone and returned the gesture.  
After a long moment she pulled away and extended her hand. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Leia Organa."  
"Luke Skywalker."  
She pressed her lips together and gave a faint smile. "Quite a name. Well, Luke, I think we need to get back to the ship."  
  
* * *  
  
The faint hum of acceleration indicated that the Millennium Falcon had made the jump to hyperspace. Leia sighed in relief and sank onto the gambling table's bench and let her head drop onto the surface.  
There was quiet laughter from the left and Luke draped a blanket over her shoulders. "I know exactly how you feel," he said wryly.  
"No you don't," she said quietly. "Not unless you've been through some of Darth Vader's interrogation sessions, had your home world destroyed, and failed in the most crucial mission in Alliance history."  
Like slid onto the bench across from her and smiled warmly. "I can't say that I have had those particular trials, but how can you say that you failed? You retrieved the plans for the death star and are delivering them to the Rebel High Command. What detours you took on the way don't really matter."  
"I failed the men who died protecting me on the Tantive IV. I failed the people of Alderaan. I failed. my father."  
Luke reached across the table had lifted her gaze to his. "None of that was your fault and I won't have you thinking otherwise."  
She blinked back tears and smiled. "I've only known you for three hours and already I feel like you know me too well."  
"I know the feeling," said Luke. "Of course maybe that's because I've been hero-worshiping you since I ran across your message to Ben.  
She sighed. "So that's why you came to my rescue. An over-inflated sense of heroism. Typical male."  
"I felt connected to you somehow, as if I was meant to cross paths with you."  
"Lucky you," she teased.  
"In my experience, there is no such thing as luck," he countered.  
"What time did you barge into my cell?"  
"About 1355," Luke replied. "Why?"  
"At 1400 I was to be executed. Standard Imperial procedure means that I would have been taken out of my cell at 1356. I though you were the guard who was going to take me to my death. "I'd say that counts as luck."  
He shuddered. "Not luck, just the will of the Force."  
She reached across the table and took his hand. "I don't know exactly how to thank you," she said quietly.  
Luke smiled. "I'm sure you'll think of something."  
"You're a hot hand on a weaponry system," she remarked. "Were you at the Academy?"  
Luke snorted. "Not even close. I'm noting more than a Force-strong bush pilot off of a backwater world who happened to buy the only pair of droids in history to be toting along with the plans for a superweapon." Leia's eyes crinkled in amusement. "That'll be a story to tell the grandchildren," she sighed. "We can always use snob-jockeys. I think with your skills and my recommendation, we could land you a place in the squadron that goes against that thing."  
Luke's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious!"  
She rolled her eyes. "It's not much, but it's a start at repaying the debt."  
He grinned. "Let's just call it even." 


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II:  
  
The Rebels on the Yavin base were not worrying about protocol tonight.  
  
It was a few hours after the destruction of the Death Star and not a single person was paying attention to their duty. The exultation was too much.  
  
Leia opened the door to find Luke standing rather nervously outside.  
  
"I noticed you were holed up in your room, so I've come to order you to have some fun."  
  
Leia smiled. "Yes, sir. Though, may I mention that I outrank you?"  
  
"Nevertheless," said Luke irritably, "I have come to escort you to the premises."  
  
"Can I at least make myself presentable?"  
  
He reached behind her and yanked out the fastening pins. Her hail tumbled down, framing her face.  
  
"No," he said firmly.  
  
Leia laughed. "Is this what it means to let your hair down?"  
  
He grinned. "In a manner of speaking, yes." He offered her his arm and she took it. "Off we go."  
  
The officer's mess hall was a mob scene. The tables had been shoved against the wall to make room for a dance floor. Many couples were already moving to the upbeat music.  
  
Leia couldn't help but smile. For once, the members of the Rebel Alliance were forgetting the urgency of their situation, the threat of the Empire, the duty shift that started in five minutes, and simply enjoying the fact that they were alive to worry about such things.  
  
"I think the food is over here," shouted Luke over the din.  
  
"If we can get through the crowd," she countered.  
  
He seized her had and lead her through the crowd to the table against the far wall.  
  
"Kid!"  
  
Leia turned to see Han waving. They both returned the gesture as he made his way through the crowd towards them.  
  
"Try the Raychest," he urged. "It's the only thing worth eating around here."  
  
"Naturally Corellian," Leia said.  
  
Han grinned. "Naturally, all perfect things, including myself, hail from the Corellian Sector."  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick," Leia muttered to Luke.  
  
He handed her a warm piece of Raychest and she bit into it. The rich taste and the sweet smell nearly made her weep.  
  
"All right, I'll concede the point," she said around a bite.  
  
Luke wiped a crumb from her chin. "Not talking with your mouth full, Leia. Didn't they teach you anything useful at the Royal Court?"  
  
Leia swallowed. "Flogging peasants and being bossy comes with the territory; other than that, I don't think I need any instruction."  
  
Luke shot her a mischievous glance. "How about dancing?"  
  
"Don't even go there," she countered.  
  
"I'm willing to take my chances."  
  
Leia pushed the last of the Raychest into her mouth and took his hand. "You're on, farm boy!"  
  
However, as soon as they reached the dance floor, the music ended and was replaced by a more traditional song.  
  
"I don't think I know this one," Luke admitted.  
  
Leia's brow furrowed as she attempted to remember where she'd heard the piece before. A memory of the court dance instructor came to mind and she buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Oh no," she groaned. "It's the p'qua."  
  
"The what?"  
  
She looked up. "A very traditional ballroom dance from the Corellian Sector. Han would be right at home." Taking him into a dance position, she grinned. "I'll teach you but you'd better have fast feet. You go four diagonal steps, then a half-turn, then repeat the process the process until the music stops."  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, we'll have an audience."  
  
Leia grinned. "What, are you scared?"  
  
"After you."  
  
The main beat came on and she took off at a furious pace. Luke, surprisingly kept up fairly well, but they kept getting their feel entangled and soon Leia was laughing harder that she could ever remember.  
  
"No right," she sputtered.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
He took her through a fast spin, then the resumed in the wrong direction. Leia kicked him none-too-gently in the shins.  
  
"The other way," he said incredulously.  
  
"I can't believe with directional skills like this you ever managed to hit the Death Star."  
  
He laughed. "Flying has nothing to do with feet and insane music."  
  
"True."  
  
She released his left arm and stepped to the side, repeating the step, then snapping back into position. They repeated the gesture, then spun out and back into dancing position.  
  
"I'm never letting you dance with me again!" he panted.  
  
"Oh, come on," she said, "Just another thirty seconds."  
  
"It's lucky we're the only people on the floor or we'd kill half the base." He released her arm. "Up for another spin?"  
  
She spun furiously, stumbling halfway through but keeping up the pace.  
  
"Wonderful. Now when you land in a graceful heap it won't look so bad."  
  
"Switch off, farm boy!"  
  
"Such language," he teased.  
  
The music ended and the spectators burst into enthusiastic applause. There were a few whistles and catcalls and Leia blushed.  
  
Luke for his part flung his arms around her and lifted her off her feet in an embrace.  
  
"Thank you for that," he panted. "That was the most fun I've had in weeks."  
  
She grinned and rocked back onto her feet. "Me too, we'll have to do it again sometime."  
  
He took her hand and kissed it. "Next time I pick the music."  
  
She brushed a strand of hair, damp from perspiration, from her brow. "Of course."  
  
A much slower song came on and the dance floor filled again. Luke bowed. "May I have this honour?"  
  
She curtsied. "The honour is mine."  
  
She placed her hands on his shoulders and he around her waist.  
  
"We've got a long way to go," she said quietly. "But I think tonight will give us our second wind. We've been plagued by despondency for too long."  
  
He winced. "I know the feeling. How long have you been with Alliance?"  
  
"Since the beginning," she admitted. "When my father, Garm Bel Iblis, and Mon Mothma signed the Corellian Treaty consolidating the various resistance groups, I was twelve. I was a courier at the age of thirteen, the Alliance's eyes in the Senate at eighteen. I've been through most of our crises in one form or another."  
  
"You're an amazing person," he said.  
  
She smiled. "I'm glad someone thinks so."  
  
He shrugged. "When in one week, someone pulls off her own rescue by blasting her way into an Imperial garbage chute, tells off Han, helps command a major space attack, and teaches a hopelessly uncoordinated farm boy to do the p'qua, you have to gain some respect for them."  
  
"What about you," she said. "You invaded the entire Death Star stormtrooper force, figured out a way into the maximum-security detention level, staged an albeit partially unsuccessful rescue attempt, blew two TIES out of existence on your first try, then destroyed the most powerful weapon in history. If this is what happens in a few days of you life, I can't wait to see what you do with the rest of it."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
He grinned. "I would be honoured to have you as a friend. Would you so indulge me?"  
  
"A little late to ask," she teased. "I considered you a friend the moment you uttered the words "I'm here to rescue you." 


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III  
  
"Don't you ever sleep?"  
  
Leia glance wearily up from the data pad and smiled at Luke. "Not if I can't help it," she said. "Why are you still up?"  
  
He set his helmet on the floor and took a seat opposite her. "We just got back from duty patrol. After that scouting party, we aren't taking any chances."  
  
Leia nodded. Two days ago, an Imperial shuttle and a flight of reconnaissance fighters had done a fly-by of the world where the latest Alliance base was. The members of Rogue Squadron had destroyed them, but the chance that a task force would show up to investigate was a dangerous reality.  
  
"Find anything?"  
  
Luke shook his head, yawning. "Not even a homing beacon."  
  
"A small comfort," she muttered under her breath.  
  
He reached over and snatched the data pad. "What are you reading now?"  
  
"Reports from an unregistered spice freighter." She tapped the screen. "They ran into another Victory class Star Destroyer. Say that's the weapon of choice for the Empire these days."  
  
"But," Luke prompted.  
  
Leia sighed. "Intelligence says there may be something major in the works now."  
  
"Another Death Star?"  
  
She shook her head. "Thankfully no, but something a lot more dangerous than a Victory Star Destroyer."  
  
"Fairly arrogant of them to name their latest design Victory."  
  
Leia smiled. "You'll just have to go out and prove them wrong, wont you?"  
  
"I'll do my best." He checked his chrono. "Have you eaten at all today?"  
  
"Not time," she said. "Between Command meetings, debriefings, briefings and trying to get through the page for the last two hours, I haven't bothered."  
  
"Me either." He shut of his Chrono. "Come on, my treat."  
  
She put the data pad back in its original spot. "Same place?"  
  
Luke grinned. "Of course. The best survival rations and stale water our extremely limited budget can buy."  
  
"As long as the other money goes towards such things as keeping your fighter from spontaneously combusting, I don't mind."  
  
"Thanks for the concern."  
  
She stood up and pulled on a light jacket for the walk to the officers' mess. "Maybe we'll run across Solo and he will take pity on us."  
  
"No such luck. He's still on the run to Katiti."  
  
The corridors were, naturally, deserted. At 0131, the only people up were those on duty or those who were too weird to sleep.  
  
A blast of warm air met them as they reached the main courtyard. "Thank the Force we hit this base during the warm seasons."  
  
"You call this warm?"  
  
Leia stared at him in mock shock. "Yes, Luke. Some worlds actually have cold seasons."  
  
"Did Alderaan?"  
  
Leia's eyes misted over. "Some parts of it such as Thor, never seemed to have that problem, but the Capitol, Aldera was always beautiful during the winter. The palace there was made out of nothing but fine ice and crystal. It had huge windows made of the best ice only found in the Cave of Double Vision. And with the snow, it looked almost surreal." She let out a longing sigh. "My people spoke of a tale about a princess imprisoned in a palace of ice and was rescued by a handsome knight who killed her captor. As a child I used to pretend that Aldera was my ice palace and I was only waiting for my knight." She glanced over at Luke. "Of course, my knight would have frozen to death in my ice palace. Perhaps it was best that we met on the Death Star."  
  
Luke smiled. "A cross between the ice palace and burning sands. Wise choice."  
  
Leia yawned. "I'm not sure I can stay awake any longer. I might fall asleep in the Sy Germain and have to kill anyone who saw it."  
  
Luke took her elbow and steered her back towards the barracks. "I agree. Food can always wait. Let's get you tucked in for the night."  
  
"Yes, father," she said.  
  
He whacked her gently. "Don't make me drug you, princess."  
  
"Not again," she moaned.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Your debriefing last week," she said. "If that's not boring then I don't know what is."  
  
Luke smiled. "I was starting to fall asleep myself. I'm sure only the ever- alert Commander Rieekan could have endured such torture."  
  
Leia grinned wearily. "At least you're willing to admit it, Commander Skywalker.  
  
Luke opened the door and gave her a gentle shove to keep her moving. "Commander Skywalker, it still doesn't sound right. Before I blew up the Death Star I was just known was Luke Skywalker or farm boy."  
  
"I think it sounds noble."  
  
There was an awkward pause, where both of them just walked in silence.  
  
"I wish Ben were here to see this," said Luke.  
  
"He sacrificed himself for the cause," said Leia in a quiet voice. "Sacrificed himself because he knew that you were destined for great things. He knew that you were more than just an average moisture farmer. He knew that you were something very special. But he's dead and you'll never see him again. It is something that everyone has to accept something in their life."  
  
"He's always with me," said Like in a whisper.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Luke smiled thinly. "I'll tell you a story someday. Come on, fifteen feet to go."  
  
"Easy for you to say," she grumbled. "Stop complaining or I'll make you tell me a bedtime story."  
  
"Heaven forbid," he agreed. "I'm sure Commander Rieekan would not approve or my slinging you over my shoulder and carrying you to your room."  
  
"Inappropriate," she guessed.  
  
"Undignified, probably a disgrace to my Rank. Maybe if I was still a farm boy, he wouldn't give a hoot."  
  
She slumped against the wall and palmed the door open. "I see you point. Probably right as always."  
  
Luke embrace her from behind and lifted her up and helped her the remaining few feet to her bed.  
  
"Go, she mumbled, sounding already half asleep. "I can't bare you to see me like this."  
  
He reached down and unbuckled her boots and removed them. "I'll be outside. Call me when you're ready for bed."  
  
"If you haven't fallen asleep yourself."  
  
Luke grinned. "Farm boy's honour."  
  
Leia watched him go, then removed her tunic and slacks. Reaching up to her hair, she undid the braids and let them fall loose. Reaching over to the nightstand she opened a drawer and removed a nightgown, which she quickly put on.  
  
"Are you read or have you fallen asleep?"  
  
She laughed. "Come in."  
  
Luke entered and immediately lifted the covers to let her stretch her legs out. "Lie down," he ordered.  
  
Leia slid down until her head was resting against the pillow. Luke tucked the covers around her, and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Sleep," he said in a mock grave voice that made her grin. "Morning will come too soon as it is."  
  
"Thank you," she said softly.  
  
"My pleasure." He left her living quarters and headed back towards the control room. On the way he paused and though about the words of wisdom he had received from Obi-Wan Kenobi:  
  
"Remember, Luke, fear and hate lead to the dark side of the Force -------- Your eyes deceive you, don't trust them ------- Run Luke, run! ------- Remember, the Force will be with you, always." 


End file.
